Deadly Flashbacks
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Haruka has a horrible experience with her father when she was only 8 years old. Can she ever trust another person? Michiru tries to help her, but is only shunned away. FINISHED
1.

Thanks to HappyNoodleGirl for the help in coming up with an idea and title for this story. ::huggles::  
  
Deadly Flashbacks  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come on Haruka. Keep your eye on the ball." The female coach yelled from the first base coach's box.  
  
Haruka dug her back foot into the ground, waiting for the pitch from her opponent. The pitch came, high and inside, Ball 1. She stepped back into the batter's box, practice swung the bat a few times, and looked at the pitcher. She watched as the arm went under and behind her, and she brought the ball forward, heading right for her thigh. She wasn't able to get out of the way in time and the softball hit her in the leg.  
  
"It's alright Haruka. You'll get 'em next time." The coach said to the 8 year old girl, who stood on the base, straightening her helmet. But unknown to her, she was being watched angrily by her father.  
  
Haruka's best friend, a 7 year old Michiru, came up to bat after her. Michiru watched as Haruka took a small lead off the base, then went back to waiting for her pitch. She connected with one, driving it between the center fielder and the right fielder. Haruka took off around the bases, and was waved to go home.   
  
The throw came hard from a 10 year old center fielder, and she was gunned down at the plate. She hung her head when she walked back into the dug-out. Her teammates patted her on the back and told her that it would be O.K...  
  
  
Haruka's team lost the game by one run. Her father had been disappointed throughout the whole game.  
  
The car ride home for Haruka had been silent. Yet, she didn't know that her father had been angry with her performance.  
  
He pulled into the driveway of their house and Haruka climbed out, anxious to change and play at the park down the street.  
  
"Stop with there young lady!" her father's stern voice echoing through the empty house. Haruka stopped on the first step and turned around. "You played horrible today Haruka." he started moving toward her.  
  
"I know dad." she hung her head, knowing what was coming.  
  
He backhanded her across the mouth. "Don't speak unless I tell you too." she nodded at him. "Even that Kaiou girl did better then you did. And she's nothing but a bastard."  
  
Don't talk about my-" she was slapped again, harder then the first time.  
  
"I'll talk about her anyway I want. Just like you. You're no good for anything." he thought to himself. "Well, maybe you could be good for something. Go up and change into old clothes, I don't want to have to waste perfectly good money to buy you new ones."  
  
She ran off, up the steps, not exactly knowing what her father had in mind.  
  
When she finally returned, he grabbed her by the collar and threw her onto the sofa...  
  
~~~~~  
  
That's it for this chapter, hope you liked it, I already have a few more chapters done, I'm going to try to keep up with this one. I'll be able to finish this before my other ones, I've got a lot of anger and depression built up inside, so I'll be able to write in this one.  
  
~Haruka-chan~ 


	2. 

As some of you already know, I went on a writing strike...sorry about that. I'll try to write more, cuz I know how much everyone seems to love me. I'm Baaaaaaaaaccck. :chuckles:  
  
  
Deadly Flashbacks  
Chapter 2  
  
"NO!" Haruka jumped up, waking from a nightmare of her past. She was now 17 years old and had lived on her own for the past year. She hadn't ever told anybody about the brutal beatings and rapes she went through when she was younger, living at home.  
  
Her best friend Michiru hadn't even known. When Haruka was younger, her father would easily take control of her, beating her, ripping her clothing, and forcing her to have sex with him. The most recent incident was a little over a year ago. Haruka had been in the middle of a phone conversation. She was talking with Michiru, her father came into her room and told her to get off the phone. When she did so, he held her down on the bed and raped her...  
  
  
Now that she was away from him, she would have flashbacks of every encounter she ever had with him. All of them were brutal. Ever since her mother had died in a car accident, he had blamed it on her. It was Haruka's fault that she had to be picked up from softball practice, if she hadn't played softball, then her mother would still be there for her, to protect her.  
  
After he blamed it on her, every day, she had started to believe it herself. Believing that if she hadn't of been playing softball, her mother would still be there for her.   
  
Haruka paced around her apartment, afraid of going back to sleep, afraid of looking out her window and seeing her father there. Afraid of doing anything. She had been like this ever since she moved out.   
  
She looks at pictures on her mantle, of her and Michiru when they played softball together. "I wish I could tell you Michi. What's been bothering me. And how I feel about you." She lightly kissed the picture and went back to her room, to try to catch a few more hours sleep before school.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sorry it took so long, I've been busy getting my mind to come from it's breakdown, and in my new school. I'll stay up with my stories...promise. 


	3. 

I keep losing my train of thought. :train engineer: All aboard, next stop, the middle of nowhere, Jen's mind. :cricket's cherp on the empty train: damn...  
  
Deadly Flashbacks  
Chapter 3  
  
"Daddy NO!!" Haruka was 10, she tried desperately to get away from her father. But to no avail, he was much larger, and stronger then she was.  
  
"What did I tell you about trying to run away from me bitch?" his fist met her stomach, causing her to lose her balance and fall to her back, on the couch...  
  
  
"Haruka? Haruka what's wrong?" Michiru shook her friend lightly. "Snap out of it Ruka."   
  
"Huh? What?" She looked at her friend, her eyes still glazed over from her flashback. "I'm fine." she brushed it off like it was nothing.  
  
"Ruka, you don't look fine." she pointed out Ruka's pale features, and the thin trail of sweat running down the side of her forehead. "Tell me, what is it?"  
  
Haruka stood up from her seat at the lunch table and walked out. She couldn't stand when people bugged her. Even if it was the love of her life, Michiru. She went over to the library, where she would be for her next period class anyway. After sitting at the table in the back corner, she began thinking of the past, and of anything she could possibly do to get rid of these flashbacks that were bugging her, day in, day out...  
  
  
"Haruka, where did that bruise come from?" Michiru pointed out the light purple circle on her teammate's face one day at softball practice.  
  
Haruka found herself lying to her best friend. "I was throwing a ball against the wall, and I missed it, and it hit me in the face, that's all." She had became good at lying to everyone about where her marks came from. She had to do it often, since her dad would sometimes forget and strike her in a visible area of her tiny pre-teen body. 


	4. 

Deadly Flashbacks  
Chapter 4 (Haruka's Point of View)  
  
I was 13 at the time. Michi had asked me to spend the weekend at her house.  
  
"Umm, dad, Michiru asked if I could stay at her house this weekend...can I?" I stood, my hair back in a ponytail and my arms behind my back.  
  
He looked at me...A look I had seen many times before. "No." was all he said to me before going back to his paper.  
  
I had learned not to fight him. To just go along with what he says. Quietly I climbed the steps and used the phone in my room to call my friend.  
  
"Mrs. Kaiou, is Michiru there?" I hid my hurt tone. Moments later, I heard Michiru's voice greet me. "My dad said no to this weekend...Sorry."  
  
"It's ok babe." her voice sounded depressed. "I had actually half expected him to say no. He doesn't let you do anything anymore."  
  
If only I had to courage to tell her the hell I go through. But I feared my own safety.  
  
"Ruka, I've got some bad news." she started out slow. "I asked you over this weekend to tell you...that we're moving...to Osaka."   
  
Her and I had grown up in Tokyo together. And now, when I needed her the most, she was leaving.  
  
"They won't change their minds. I'm sorry Ruka, We're leaving in August." It had been May at the time.  
  
"I'll miss you Michi." I hung up the phone and broke down into tears. 


	5. 

I'm sorry it's been so long, I haven't had any ideas that hit me. Sorry bout that. Hope you all still love me!  
  
Deadly Flashbacks  
Chapter 5  
  
"Ms. Tenou. Is it true, that when you were 16 you ran away to Tokyo?" the prosecuting atorney was pacing back and forth in front of her.  
  
Haruka hung her head, "Yes, he had been in a car accident. That's when I left. I couldn't put-"  
  
"Ms. Tenou, what made you leave your father?"  
  
"I couldn't put up with the way he treated me. After...after my mother died, he blamed it on me." Tears were streaming down her face at that time.  
  
"No further questions your honor."  
  
"Ms. Tenou, you may step down, baliff get her some tissues." the judge was simpathetic toward the sobbing Haruka.  
  
The defence atorney stood up. "The defence calls Michiru Kaiou to the stand."  
  
She stood up, gave a nodding glance to Haruka and was sworn in before taking her seat on the witness stand.  
  
"Now..Ms. Kaiou..may I call you Michiru?" she nodded "Now Michiru, do you recall any strange behavior from Haruka?"  
  
"When we were younger, she would never be allowed out of the house after her mother died. I remember her coming to school with bruises on her face and arms. She always said she fell, but she was never able to look into my eyes and say it." Michiru took a deep breath before continuing. "I knew there was something wrong with Haruka as soon as we reached middle school. She always pushed me away, and would never let anybody get close to her, neither male nor female."  
  
"And when Ms. Tenou moved away, how did you feel?"  
  
"It was the worst time of my life. She was my best friend. I would try to write her letters, but would always get a 'return to sender' stamp on them. I would try to call and her father always said she wasn't home, even at 10 at night. When she finally came back, she poured her heart out to me, telling me everything that ever happened to her. All the times her father beat and raped her. That's when I talked to her about doing this..coming here."  
  
"The defence rests your honor."  
  
"Prosecution rests your honor."  
  
Michiru stepped down and over to her seat beside Haruka, pulling her best friend into a loving embrace.  
  
"The court will take a recess so I can make my decision." the judge stood up and headed back to his chambers. 


	6. 

Deadly Flashbacks  
Chapter 6  
  
The entire courtroom rose as the judge re-entered the room.  
  
"You may be seated" he spoke softly.   
  
Before the judge went any further, Michiru reached over and took Haruka's hand in her own, offering all the support that she could, no matter what the outcome would be.  
  
"Would the prosecuting and defense teams please rise for the reading of the verdict." Both parties rose, Haruka's hand still tightly grasped in Michiru's. "Mr. Tenou, on the account of rape...the courtroom finds the defendant not guilty."  
  
Haruka felt her heart leap from her chest, she looked down at the floor as the judge continued reading the verdicts.  
  
"On the charge of neglect towards a child, the courtroom finds the defendant guily on all accounts." he got to the last verdict "And finally, on 20 counts of child abuse, the courtroom finds you guily of all counts and is sentencing you to 3 years in jail with no chance of parole. Baliff please remove this gentlemen. Court is now ajourned." He struck the gavel and got up from his seat...  
  
  
"Haruka...Haruka are you ok?" Michiru asked her, from her passenger side seat. "At least he's in jail for what he did...whether they found him guilty of rape or not...you know what happened, and so does he."  
  
Cold, glazed-over eyes stared out the windshield as two shakey hands controlled the steering wheel. "It's not fair Michi..." was all she was able to mumble. She was afraid if she said anything else, she'd break into tears.  
  
"I know it's not." Carefully, she reached over and placed her hand against Haruka's as they reached Michiru's home. "But...you're free now. Just think of all the positive things now."  
  
She finally broke down "Thank you Michiru." She leant over and hugged her friend tightly, much like the hug they had shared in the courtroom.  
  
When she started to pull away, she found Michiru's hands holding her close, when she looked at the smaller girl, she saw a look she had never seen before. A look of love. All her fantasies had come true at that very second, when Michiru pressed her lips to Haruka's briefly. 


	7. 

Deadly Flashbacks  
Chapter 7  
  
That very same night that Haruka's father was convicted of child neglect and abuse, Haruka had a dream.  
  
Her dream was a flashback to the last time her father had beat her. With the actions of the judge earlier that day, Haruka found the will power to overturn her dream, to where she saw her father, 3 years from now, still rotting in prison.   
  
He was on one side of the bars, watching out at his daughter, Haruka, in the arms of a woman, Michiru.  
  
  
~End~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I ran out of ideas to put in this..so I had to end it. 


End file.
